


She's awake, I'm staying

by RhinoHill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #vss365, Empathy, Ficlet, Gen, Love, Prompt Fic, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoHill/pseuds/RhinoHill
Summary: Jack watches the elevator doors close on Sam, cradling unconscious Cassandra.And he knows, without knowing how, it may be the last time he sees her.(Singularity, S1E15)





	She's awake, I'm staying

**Author's Note:**

> Written in tweet form for the June 11 #vss365 prompt #empathy.
> 
> Published here unaltered, because Jack could find no more to say.  
> And neither can I.
> 
> (confession: today's assignment made me cry)

A wisp of child is dying in your arms.  
You barely met  
Yet  
The further she slips  
the closer you hold her.

Inside death's room  
you lock the door.

"She's awake," you say, "I'm staying."

How beautiful the world would be  
If governments and gods  
could know your empathy.


End file.
